Moonlight
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Seseorang tak akan bisa mengalahkan lawan jika tidak mengenalnya. Pertemuan kedua pemimpin klan terkuat dalam peperangan. Cahaya bulan menjadi saksi antara mereka. HashiMada. TobiZuna.
1. Under The Moonlight

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC. Young!Hashirama. Young!Madara.

* * *

Chapter One

**Under The ****Moonlight**

* * *

Seorang pemuda menginjak awal usia dewasa berjalan dengan rambut panjang lurus serta balutan _kimono_ segelap warna langit berpenerangan bulan purnama ditemani kerlipan bintang. Warna hitam. Pertanda masa berkabung. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu melewati deretan akhir pepohonan hutan di pinggiran danau. Ia telah menjauh dari tempat dimana sekarang seluruh keluarganya tengah beristirahat setelah mengadakan pemakaman yang kini menjadi alasannya tertegun menatap wajahnya sendiri dengan bantuan pantulan air danau.

Kedua alis bertaut. Menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak akan bisa dia perlihatkan pada siapapun mulai besok. Jemarinya mengeluarkan kalung kristal yang baru saja diterima selepas pemakaman tadi. Perusakan nilai kehidupan yang merebut orang yang dihormatinya. Memori masih mengingat jelas sosok yang ia antar dengan doa bersama seluruh keluarga. Tak elak, perlahan bulir air meninggalkan jejak ketika jatuh mengalir dari sepasang permata hitam.

"Ayah…"

Logika tahu ini adalah masa tak menentu. Selalu dibayangi kematian oleh perang tak berkesudahan. Juga ini bukan tahun pertamanya terjun dalam perperangan sekaligus kehilangan anggota keluarga. Hanya saja, ia masih tak menyangka ayahnya yang selalu tak terkalahkan bisa menemui ajal lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan. Sebagai putra pertama, ia tahu tugas yang menanti setelah kematian ayahanda. Menjadi kepala keluarga. Memimpin seluruh keluarga. Menjaga anggota keluarga. Jelas bukan tugas yang mudah. Dia tahu itu. Tetapi, sebagai putra juga, ia tetap merasa kehilangan. Maka, ia tak memperlihatkan perasaannya ini ketika pemakaman tadi. Dan tak berniat menunjukkan pada siapapun sehingga menjauh dari kediaman keluarga tanpa memberitahu siapapun.

Namun, gagal.

"Jelek sekali," sebuah suara angkuh memberi komentar.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menghapus jejak air mata dengan lengan _kimono_-nya sebelum menoleh ke sumber suara sambil melempar _shuriken_ yang kemudian bertemu _shuriken_ dari arah si pemilik suara angkuh tadi. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan menyiapkan _kunai_ serta memasang kuda-kuda siaga ketika mata menangkap sosok yang sedang duduk menyandar di dahan pohon tak jauh darinya. Dia tak repot untuk bertanya jati diri si suara angkuh karena di zaman peperangan seperti ini, hal ini bukanlah tidak biasa.

"Sambutan yang hangat," si pemilik suara angkuh itu melompat turun dari dahan pohon dan mendekat ke arah pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang tidak menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya, "sesuai jabatanmu sebagai kepala keluarga baru, _Mori no Senju_."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu saat si pemilik suara angkuh menampakkan muka dan sudah dalam jarak jangkauan untuk menyerang. Lawannya adalah pemuda yang kelihatan sebaya serta berparas —cukup sekilas membingungkan baginya mengira— perempuan jika bukan disadarkan oleh nada angkuh tajam yang mengulangi, "Yang kuinginkan?"

Gerakan cepat lawan nyaris tak bisa dihindari kalau bukan karena gerakan tubuhnya yang terbiasa dalam kondisi siaga mengharuskannya beradu kekuatan dengan tangan dan kaki, saling mengunci gerakan masing-masing sehingga hanya tatapanlah yang kini seolah menjadi satu-satunya media bertarung. "Tentu saja nyawamu," seketika warna bola mata lawannya berubah merah dengan lingkaran hitam serta tiga buah _magatama_ mengelilingi. Menyadari jati diri si penyerang, pemuda tadi segera melepas kuncian gerakan dan mengambil jarak menjauh sebelum kembali melihat ke posisi lawannya tadi.

"_Sharingan_?" Ia memastikan. "Kau… Uchiha."

Sebuah senyum diberikan pemuda Uchiha tersebut meski _sharingan_-nya masih tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun sang target, yaitu Senju muda dihadapannya. "Lebih tepatnya, pemimpin baru Klan Uchiha," ia menurunkan tangannya dan menyimpan kembali _kunai_ yang menjadi tumpuan kekuatan mereka beradu barusan.

Pemuda Senju tahu bahwa pertempuran kemarin yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya juga merenggut nyawa pemimpin klan saingan mereka, Uchiha. Berarti mereka berdua dalam posisi sama sebagai pemimpin baru klan masing-masing yang kehilangan pemimpin. Tak lama, senyum di wajah Uchiha tadi telah hilang. Keduanya berdiri diam dalam jarak aman serta saling pandang seolah masing-masing memperhitungkan gerakan lawan selanjutnya sebelum memutuskan serangan jitu untuk menaklukan lawan. Hening lama membiarkan angin bermain diantara keduanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita mencoba saling bunuh sekarang karena besok kita kembali berperang," ucap Senju muda.

Keduanya telah beradu kekuatan tadi. Meski sebentar, cukup bagi mereka melihat hasil jika diteruskan. Sebagai ninja dengan kemampuan berbakat yang setingkat, mereka bisa saling membaca gerakan lawan. Sekaligus isi hati.

Uchiha muda menanggapi, "Ya. Sebagai sesama pemimpin baru klan kita."

Pemilik _sharingan_ ini datang dengan niatan bukan untuk bertarung melainkan untuk mengukur kekuatan pemimpin baru lawannya sekaligus melihat bagaimana ia merespon kondisi dimana menjadi pemimpin klan disaat bersamaan dengannya. Pemandangan yang dikomentarinya tadi sungguh tidak ia perkirakan. Namun, kesiagaan Senju dan kecekatan menghadapinya barusan tidak bisa ia acuhkan. Lagipula selain mengukur kemampuan, ada hal lain maksud kedatangannya tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, bukankah sulit mengalahkan lawan jika tak mengenal terlebih dahulu," Uchiha muda mengutarakan niat kedatangannya, "Senju?"

Dalam peperangan, tak akan ada waktu untuk mengenal lawan karena perhatian akan terfokus untuk memikirkan cara menyerang, bertahan, dan melindungi anggota klan. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum bahwa klan Senju dan Uchiha saling menandingi satu sama lain. Dan sebagai sesama pemimpin baru masing-masing klan, mereka akan berhadapan di medan pertempuran. Pemimpin baru Uchiha ini mengambil resiko menemuinya sendirian di kediaman Senju hanya untuk tahu cara mengalahkannya. Sekalipun tanpa tahu nama.

"Hashirama Senju," pemuda berkulit kecoklatan menjawab maksud kedatangan si Uchiha yang kemudian juga menyebutkan nama, "Madara Uchiha."

Perkenalan nama ini merupakan kesempatan untuk saling mengalahkan sebagai pemimpin klan serta permulaan awalnya keterikatan takdir antara keduanya.

**to be continued...**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^  
Fic ini murni imajinasi dan bukan spoiler kok =w= karena sampai sekarang belum diketahui bagaimana hubungan sebenarnya Hashirama dengan Madara. Cuma ngebayanginnya aja gimana cara pertemuan pertama mereka, karena kalo langsung ketemu di peperangan rasanya kurang romantis #EH  
Hehe~ melihat wajah cantik Uchiha entah kenapa selalu terbayang Madara itu uke-nya Hashirama =_= dan kuubah jadi MC xp

Kalo ada yang ingin disampaikan, ditunggu lho komentarnya ya :') Makasih~


	2. Without The Moonlight

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC. Hints for HashiMada.

* * *

Chapter Two

**Without The Moonlight**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa pertempuran dilalui sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan memang sudah takdir bagi kedua klan untuk saling membunuh di peperangan. Bunyi dentingan besi dari _kunai_ menguasai malam. Suara ketika _shuriken_ dilempar menjadi pertanda kewaspadaan masing-masing. Panas api dari jurus Uchiha membakar tanpa peduli lawannya, Senju.

Pertempuran ini bukan pertama kalinya sejak Hashirama menjadi pemimpin klan Senju setelah ayahnya meninggal. Perseteruan dengan Uchiha tak pernah lepas dari pikiran Hashirama. Terutama sejak pemimpin Uchiha menemuinya dahulu. Bertatap muka di peperangan sungguh berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Dan sekarang, masih sambil menghindari serangan lawan, Hashirama mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Sudah cukup lama sejak pertempuran ini dimulai, tapi ia masih belum menemukan sosok yang tanpa sadar dicarinya. Seolah terbiasa, Hashirama menunggu pemimpin lawan untuk bertarung sebagaimana selama ini mereka lakukan. Karena yang bisa menghadapi kemampuan Hashirama, di Uchiha, hanya satu orang. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mata Hashirama bisa melihat pasukan Uchiha yang menggunakan _sharingan_. Mencari sang pemimpin lawan.

_Trang!_

Seseorang menyerangnya dari belakang, namun dengan sigap Hashirama menghentikan dengan pedang. Segera ia berbalik. Menghadapi _sharingan_ yang bersinar menerima pantulan dari bulan. _Wajah itu_… Hashirama diam-diam bernafas lega melihatnya.

"Madara!" Bersamaan dengan menyebut nama orang yang dicarinya itu, Hashirama maju menyerang dengan pedangnya yang kembali ditahan oleh sang lawan. Ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat dan Hashirama bisa melihat jelas wajah lawan, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain dari pemimpin Uchiha tersebut. Atau setidaknya orang yang ia kira Madara itu.

"Kau…" Hashirama tak menyembunyikan keterkejutan terhadap Uchiha tersebut. Uchiha berwajah hampir mirip dengan sang pemimpin itu berkata, "Sayang sekali, Hashirama-_san_."

Keduanya mengambil jarak. Uchiha yang mirip Madara membuat segel tangan dengan cepat lalu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Jurus elemen api khas Uchiha. Hashirama membentuk segel tangan juga dan memunculkan kayu-kayu dari dalam tanah untuk menahan api tersebut. Setelahnya mereka kembali beradu pedang dengan _kunai_ serta saling melempar _shuriken_ dan bom kertas. Dalam jarak tertentu keduanya mengambil nafas. Tak melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain.

"Kau… adik Madara." Ia berkata ditengah nafasnya yang tersengal. "Izuna."

Diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kehormatan bagiku karena anda mengetahui namaku."

"Dimana Madara?"

Izuna tak menjawab. Hashirama diam memikirkan reaksi Izuna. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah beradu senjata dengan Izuna karena selalu berhadapan dengan Madara selama ini. Sementara sekarang sang adik yang berhadapan dengan Hashirama. Hanya satu jawaban yang terlintas. "Dia tidak ikut perang kali ini?" Kesimpulan sekaligus pertanyaan tertuju pada si adik pemimpin Klan Uchiha. Izuna kembali mengangkat senjatanya dan hanya berkata sebelum kembali menyerang Hashirama, "Lawanmu adalah aku."

Itu membuktikan apa yang disimpulkan Hashirama barusan benar. Selagi bertarung dengan Izuna, keheranan menghantui. Pertanyaan 'kenapa' membayangi. Madara adalah pemimpin klan. Tapi kenapa dia tidak turun ke medan perang padahal selama ini tak pernah dia tidak menguasai bulan dengan matanya. Kenapa?

.

"Kau kembali, Izuna?" Madara duduk di teras kamar yang menghadap ke taman kecil. Ia berpakaian khas keluarga Uchiha. Pandangannya tak terfokus menghadap ke samping kiri dimana sang adik yang terbalut perban di beberapa bagian, duduk. Sama seperti Madara, Izuna juga mengenakan pakaian biasa Klan Uchiha. Ia menjawab, "Iya, _Ani-ue_."

Tangan Madara terangkat untuk menyentuh Izuna. Namun, pandangan yang mengabur membuatnya tak tahu jarak antara mereka sehingga Izuna dengan lembut memegang tangan sang kakak. Merasakan balutan perban di tangan Izuna, Madara menggerakan jari menyentuh bagian tubuh adiknya yang lain. Dari indera perasa, ia mengetahui adiknya terluka cukup banyak sehingga Madara mengerutkan alis. Menunjukkan kekesalan akan diri sendiri yang membuat sang adik terluka. Memang dalam peperangan pasti menimbulkan korban dan tidak mungkin menghindari serangan yang mengakibatkan luka. Madara tahu persis itu. Tapi… yang disesali Madara sekarang adalah dirinya tidak berguna.

"Maaf, Izuna," ucap Madara dengan nada berat.

"Tidak apa, _Ani-ue,_" terdengar suara Izuna lembut tulus tidak menyalahkan sang kakak. Meski Madara tidak melihat, tapi ia yakin si adik sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku senang bisa membantu. Selama beberapa hari ke depan kita akan istirahat, jadi aku bisa mencari cara menyembuhkan _ani-ue_."

Madara terdiam mendengar rencana Izuna. Semakin ia mengutuki diri karena kehilangan penglihatan disaat masih sangat dibutuhkan. Begitu juga merutuki jurus yang mengakibatan kondisi begini, "_Mangekyou Sharingan_."

Air muka Izuna berubah. _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Jurus terhebat sharingan. Didapat jika membunuh orang terdekat si pengguna. Itulah yang dilakukan Madara dan Izuna sehingga mereka menjadi yang pertama menggunakan jurus itu dan mendapat nama besar sebagai petinggi Klan Uchiha. Tapi, tentu saja semakin kuat suatu jurus, semakin besar pengorbanan yang didapatkan si pengguna. "Aku tidak menyangka dampaknya akan sehebat ini," kata Izuna dengan wajah sendu.

"Ya," Madara menyetujui. "Kau jangan menggunakannya terlalu sering, Izuna. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti aku."

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menjadi mata _ani-ue_ sampai penglihatanmu pulih."

Madara menepuk bahu Izuna, "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Izuna tersenyum lagi lalu berdiri, "Aku ambilkan makan malam dan obat."

Sang kakak mengangguk kemudian si adik pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian duduk menikmati angin senja. Pikiran serta perasaan Madara berkecamuk. Dia adalah pemimpin klan. Dan tidak diragukan kemampuan sebagai prajurit ataupun pemimpin. Karena kehebatannya yang unik dari seluruh anggota klan membuat Madara bisa menjadi pemimpin sekarang. Ia menguasai jurus terhebat _sharingan_ pun semuanya ia lakukan untuk melindungi Klan Uchiha. Karena dialah pemimpinnya. Ketua. Harus melindungi semua. Tapi sekarang, jangankan melihat medan perang, melihat tangan sendiri saja sudah tidak jelas. Kedua matanya semakin kehilangan cahaya. Menyeret penglihatan untuk menetap dalam kegelapan.

Madara masih tenggelam dalam kekesalan ketika didengarnya langkah kaki mendekati. Ia mengira, "Izuna?"

Langkah itu terhenti.

Kecurigaan menguasai. Karena tak lagi mengandalkan indra penglihatan, Madara sudah cukup terbiasa mendeteksi dengan indera yang lain. Dan langkah yang mendekatinya itu berbeda dengan langkah Izuna yang biasa. Sedangkan ini adalah daerah kamar pribadinya. Anggota Uchiha lain selain yang diizinkan tak akan memasuki. Hanya satu yang dipikirkannya.

"Madara."

_Musuh._

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Madara segera melempar _shuriken_ yang disembunyikan dibalik pakaian ke sumber suara. Terdengar suara _shuriken_ tertancap di tanah. Madara menajamkan lagi pendengaran untuk mengetahui posisi lawan dan berdiri siaga. Terasa perubahan arah angin dikulit dan ia segera menoleh ke belakang dimana arah angin barusan berubah. Terlambat. Lawan dibelakang sudah mengunci gerakan tangan Madara. Ia berkata, "Kau tidak bisa melihatku."

"Lalu?" Madara tidak kehilangan ketenangan ataupun panik sama sekali. Pemimpin Uchiha ini menendang kaki musuh sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan terpaksa melepas pegangannya dari Madara lalu mundur mengambil jarak aman. "Aku masih bisa menghadapimu—"

Suara yang menyebut namanya tadi, ia tahu siapa ini.

"—Hashirama."

Pemimpin klan Senju itu hanya diam memandangi Madara yang meneruskan berkata-kata dalam nada sindiran, "Hebat sekali kau bisa menyusup ke rumah kami sejauh ini, Hashirama."

"Tidak sehebat dirimu bisa mendekatiku tanpa terdeteksi dulu, Madara," tanggap Hashirama mengingatkan pertemuan pertama mereka ketika saling menyebutkan nama kala pertama kali ditetapkan sebagai pemimpin klan masing-masing. Madara tersenyum sinis mendengar itu. Ia berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka kau, Pemimpin Senju, turun sendiri memata-matai kami. Kenapa? Tidak ada lagi yang berbakat di klanmu sebagai mata-mata?"

"Aku tidak datang untuk memata-matai," jawab Hashirama. Tatapannya terlihat sedih meski Madara tidak bisa melihat kesenduan itu. Atau mungkin justru karena Madara tak bisa melihat, maka Hashirama tidak membatasi reaksi wajah atau pancaran mata akan kebenaran yang dirasakan.

Mendengar jawaban Hashirama, Madara menunjukkan kekesalan. Posisi mereka adalah musuh dan kondisi Madara jauh dari baik untuk bisa menghadapi Hashirama seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin dilihat dalam kondisi seperti ini oleh musuh-musuhnya, terlebih Hashirama. Karena itu, ia meminta Izuna yang memimpin penyeran Klan Uchiha untuk sementara waktu. Dia tahu kemampuan Hashirama diatas Izuna dan tidak berharap adiknya akan membunuh Hashirama. Tapi, kedatangan Hashirama diam-diam ke sini, melihatnya dalam kondisi begini, sungguh membakar emosi.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan barusan," ada nada sedih tertangkap telinga Madara saat Hashirama mengucapkan pengakuan itu.

Madara cepat melempar ketiga _kunai_ untuk mengikat tubuh Hashirama dengan benang di pangkal _kunai_ dan berhasil. Begitu tertangkap Madara membentuk segel jurus elemen apinya dan menyalurkan api melalui benang untuk membakar tubuh Madara. Selama api membakar, terasa perubahan arah angin lagi. Menandakan Hashirama sudah melepaskan diri dari api dan kini berada dibelakang Madara serta langsung melingkarkan tangan kanan di leher Madara lalu mendaratkan jemari di kepala Madara bagian kiri. Gerakan yang diketahui Madara bahwa lehernya bisa dipatahkan dengan satu gerakan dari saingannya ini. Hashirama sendiri merasakan ujung tajam _kunai_ menyentuh pakaiannya.

Ia tersenyum lalu berbisik di telinga kiri Madara dari belakang, "Mungkin kau tidak melihat, tapi aku tidak membawa senjata apapun. Aku tidak datang untuk bertarung."

Kurang lebih, Madara sudah menduga karena sedari tadi ia tidak merasakan senjata tajam dari Hashirama. Hanya gerakan tangan saja. Mengerti maksud kata-kata Hashirama, Madara menurunkan _kunai_-nya. Sekalipun mereka musuh, Madara tidak serendah itu untuk bertarung dengan lawan yang tidak bersenjata. Hashirama tahu Madara yang berharga diri tinggi akan mengerti. Meski _kunai_ sudah diturunkan, Hashirama masih belum menurunkan tangannya. Belum mau, mungkin lebih tepat.

"Jika bukan untuk memata-matai atau bertarung," Madara memecah keheningan diantara mereka, "lalu untuk apa kau datang, Hashirama?"

Perlahan, jemari Hashirama turun lembut membelai rambut bagian kiri si pemimpin Uchiha sebelum menyentuh bahu kiri Madara dan memposisikan tangan kirinya melingkari perut Uchiha tersebut sehingga membawa tubuh Madara merapat ke tubuhnya sendiri. Kehangatan tubuh Hashirama bisa dirasakan punggung Madara yang masih terkejut. Rambutnya menerima hembusan nafas Hashirama kala memanggil pelan dengan nada yang tak pernah Madara dengar sebelumnya, "Madara…"

Suara langkah dari dalam kamar terdengar, "_Ani-ue_?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, kehangatan dari belakang Madara menghilang bersama angin. Untuk sesaat, ia sempat bingung sampai Izuna memanggilnya lagi, "_Ani-ue_."

"I-Izuna?" Madara masih belum kehilangan bingungnya.

"Berlatih lagi? Izuna setelah melihat bekas abu di tanah yang menandakan Madara memakai jurus elemen api dan _kunai_ di tangan kanan Madara. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Madara diam saja membiarkan Izuna memegang tangannya untuk menuntun duduk kembali ke teras kamar dan menunjukkan dimana posisi makanannya. "Aku bisa berlatih sendiri, kau pulihkanlah lukamu dulu," saran Madara begitu akan mulai mengambil sumpit. Dia tidak berlatih sebenarnya tapi dia juga tidak berniat mengatakan apa yang barusan dilakukan Hashirama.

"Luka kecil begini, tidak apa-apa," kata Izuna.

"Kau… melawan Hashirama?" Tanya Madara karena kini Hashirama tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya. Izuna mengangguk, "Ya. Seperti kata _ani-ue_, dia kuat."

Kembali menyantap makanannya, si pemimpin ini terdiam ketika Izuna berkata, "Dia tampak tidak fokus perang kemarin. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu."

"Mencari sesuatu?"

"Ya, tapi begitu melihatku, dia terlihat lega. Dia mengira aku itu _ani-ue_. Mungkin karena kita mirip."

Madara kembali terdiam.

"Mungkin, dia mencari _ani-ue_."

**to be continued...**

* * *

Makasih sudah mau baca ^^  
Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan :)


	3. Since The Moonlight

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC. Slight humor-romance scene.

* * *

Chapter Three

**Since The ****Moonlight**

* * *

"Aku pergi dulu, _Ani-ue_," ucap Izuna setelah berpakaian lengkap untuk pergi mencari cara menyembuhkan penglihatan pemimpin Klan Uchiha yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Madara berdiri di depan pintu teras kamarnya menghadap Izuna. "Kutunggu kabar baik darimu," Izuna mengangguk mendengar itu lalu hilang dari tempat semula.

Madara melangkah keluar ke arah taman dan menengadahkan kepala ke arah langit. Dia tak perlu menggunakan kelopak untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari karena matanya sudah kehilangan daya menyerap cahaya dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Mengalami penglihatan seperti ini, pikirannya mau tak mau melayang ke hal lain yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata.

_Madara…_

Suara bernada rendah menyimpan maksud kembali terngiang. Madara menyentuh telinga kiri dimana suara itu kemarin berbisik. Terima kasih untuk itu, Madara tak bisa tidur semalaman. Memikirkan alasan kenapa Hashirama datang sembunyi-sembunyi kemarin, kenapa Hashirama menyebut namanya dengan nada berbeda seperti kemarin, juga kenapa Hashirama tidak memberi jarak antara tubuh mereka kemarin. Dipikir bagaimanapun hanya satu yang bisa menjelaskan. Dan Madara tidak salah perhitungan untuk menyimpulkan begitu. Kecuali, ternyata semua itu tipuan. Tapi, mengetahui perilaku Hashirama sejauh ini —meski hanya berasaskan mengenal dalam pertempuran— Madara tidak yakin ini jebakan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sadar?" Tiba-tiba Madara menoleh ke arah pagar sebelah kiri. "Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi," ia menghela nafas, "Hashirama?"

Perlahan sosok Hashirama muncul dari pagar kayu pekarangan sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak berpikir kau tidak sadar."

Madara mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hashirama sekalipun ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tapi dari gesekan angin, Madara tahu pemimpin klan musuhnya ini sama seperti kemarin. Tidak membawa barang satu pun _shuriken_. "Kau mau disadari?" Madara mendengar langkah kaki Hashirama mendekat. "Mungkin," Hashirama sudah berdiri di samping Madara, mengambil tangan kanan Madara untuk menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Menjauhkan Madara dari sinar matahari.

"Lalu?" Mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di teras kamar saat Hashirama yang merespon, "Hm?"

"Kau mau memelukku lagi?"

Mendengar itu, tubuh Hashirama membeku. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, dia menoleh ke Madara. Keringat dingin mengucur menandakan kegugupan. "E-eh?"

"Kau tidak bawa senjata lagi 'kan?"

"I-i-i-itu…"

"Berarti seperti kemarin?"

Madara tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekpresi apapun sementara Hashirama kali ini mematung menerima 'serangan' telak barusan. Sepanjang mengenal pemimpin klan musuhnya, Hashirama cukup tahu kalau Madara termasuk orang yang tidak berbelit-belit jika berkata-kata. Dengan kata lain, langsung menyampaikan apa yang dipikirkan. Pengguna _mokuton_ ini setengah bersyukur karena mata Madara sekarang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya sendiri yang ia nilai pasti terlihat memalukan. Hashirama menggerakkan tangan kanan untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya yang cukup memanas dan berubah warna sambil menghela nafas. Ia pun mengaku kalah, "Kau tidak perlu terang-terangan seperti itu, Madara."

Meski tidak melihat, dari perubahan nada bicara dan suara nafas lawan bicaranya, memberitahukan bahwa Hashirama sedikit gugup. Hashirama Senju, seorang rival sekaligus musuh. _Shinobi_ yang dihormati banyak orang. Tak jarang dari Klan Uchiha ataupun Madara sendiri. Tapi, shinobi hebat dikenal siapapun ini sekarang duduk disampingnya dengan gugup bukan karena perihal kekuatan perang atau apapun. Melainkan karena hal lain yang manusiawi. Mau tak mau, Madara tersenyum tipis menyadari itu.

"Di tengah perang yang tidak menjamin esok masih bisa bernafas atau tidak, siapapun punya sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan sebelum mati," Madara kembali memandang langit. Ya, dia paham. Sebagai pemimpin sebuah klan di tengah peperangan, sebagai seorang _shinobi_ yang dikelilingi kematian, sebagai salah satu makhluk hidup, dia mengerti. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu selain mereka berdua. Rahasia mereka berdua.

Menanggapi toleransi yang disimpulkannya sebagai jawaban, Hashirama tersenyum, "Kau… tidak ingin bertanya tentang kemarin?"

"Benar juga. Soal kemarin," Madara diam sesaat lalu bertanya, "apa kau bodoh, Hashirama?"

Pemimpin Klan Senju itu terdiam kaget saat Madara melanjutkan perkataan, "Namamu dikenal dimana-mana, kekuatanmu tak bisa diremehkan, dan kau dihormati semua orang. Kau pemimpin klan. Seharusnya kau memilih yang sepadan untuk menjadi pendamping. Yang kuat, berharga diri tinggi, tegas, bukan sembarang oran—"

Tak mampu menahan lagi, Hashirama tertawa. Madara terpaksa memotong kata-kata karena suara tawa Hashirama sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimat. Uchiha satu ini menunggu tawa Hashirama mereda sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Bukankah kau mendeskripsikan dirimu sendiri?" Terdengar nada senang dari Hashirama. Madara membantah, "Bukan musuh yang kumaksud."

Hashirama tersenyum lalu keduanya duduk diam memandang langit biru cerah.

Keheningan hadir mempersilahkan gemerisik daun dan suara angin menemani mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran. Masing-masing mempunyai pikiran yang berbeda namun sama. Beban sebagai pemimpin klan. Keinginan terkekang. Perang. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya sejak mereka berdua saling kenal sebagai musuh untuk duduk berdampingan dan menikmati siang bersama meskipun tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Bertukar kata dibanding beradu senjata serta menorehkan luka. Hal yang sudah lama tak pernah dipikirkan Madara sejak mengenal bau darah peperangan. Melupakan suatu eksistensi bernama kedamaian sebagai salah satu pewarna kehidupan di dunia. Dirinya menyadari bahwa ia menikmati masa ini. Hal yang dinilainya tidak buruk. Kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan melintas dibenaknya.

"Hei," Madara merendahkan suara.

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan?" Pertanyaan ini merujuk tentang kemarin yang jelas itu apa bagi Madara. Ia hanya ingin tahu dimulai dari kapan Hashirama merasakannya. Hashirama melirik Madara sambil menjawab, "Entahlah… Mungkin sejak _sharingan_-mu bersinar saat bulan purnama waktu itu."

Madara bungkam sekali lagi sebelum bertanya, "Kau serius?"

"Kau mempertanyakan keseriusan seorang _shinobi_ yang menyelinap ke daerah musuh tanpa membawa senjata, Madara?" Suara Hashirama terdengar lebih berat menunjukkan si pemilik suara sedikit terluka diragukan niatnya. Madara bisa merasakan Hashirama tengah menatapnya lekat. Menyadari ia sudah menyinggung, Madara kembali diam sambil memalingkan muka dari tatapan Hashirama.

Hashirama menghela nafas lagi menghadapi kebisuan Madara. Ia tahu tak bisa lama-lama di sini. Selain ia tidak tahu kapan Izuna kembali ataupun anggota Uchiha lain memergoki mereka, ia tidak membawa senjata apapun untuk melindungi diri. Maka, Hashirama segera mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya sejak. Digenggamnya tangan orang yang memenuhi pikirannya ini, "Madara."

Nada yang berbeda lagi dari Hashirama membuat Madara menoleh selain karena kaget tangannya terasa hangat digenggam Hashirama. "Kalau datang ke sini menurutmu tidak serius, bagaimana kalau aku menyembuhkan matamu?" tawar pemimpin klan musuh ini yang berhasil menimbulkan ekspresi kaget Madara.

Tentu saja Madara tahu kalau Hashirama memiliki kemampuan _iryo-nin_ yang luar biasa tak ada tandingan disamping kekuatan bertempur unik menggunakan elemen kayu dan bakat berdelegasi mengagumkan sebagai pemimpin, tapi tak pernah sedikit pun terbersit niat untuk minta bantuan Hashirama menyembuhkan penglihatannya atas _doujutsu_ yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk melawan musuh-musuhnya. Termasuk kepada klan pimpinan Hashirama. Dia tidak habis pikir Senju satu ini menawarkan penyembuhan untuk dirinya yang akan kembali bertemu di medan perang hanya untuk membuktikan dia serius dengan perasaannya?

"Kau mengasihaniku?" Belum sempat Hashirama menjawab pertanyaan balik barusan, Madara sudah mendaratkan kepalan tinjunya di pipi kanan pria berkulit kecoklatan yang kini terhempas dari duduknya sampai ke pagar kayu tempat dia menunjukkan diri tadi.

"Jangan meremehkan aku, Hashirama Senju," kentara amarah dalam intonasi Madara. Hashirama memegang pipinya yang memar sambil berdiri dan menerima kekesalan Madara tampak jelas. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku tidak selemah perkiraanmu. Aku tidak serendah itu."

Madara tidak ingat entah kapan ia terakhir kali merasa sangat emosi seperti ini. Harga dirinya terluka. Penyesalan menyeruak dalam dada. Menanyakan diri sendiri kenapa ia mau bicara baik-baik dengan Hashirama dan tidak mencoba membunuh selagi Hashirama tidak bersenjata. Bahkan sempat membiarkan dirinya menikmati perbincangan sebelum ini. Kesal. Sesal. Benci. Benci. Benci.

"Aku Uchiha Madara!" Kebencian disuarakan sebagai penegas kenyataan, "Musuhmu!"

**to be continued...**

* * *

Makasih udah mau baca X)


	4. Behind The Moonlight

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC. Slight humor-romance scene. Hints for TobiramaIzuna.

* * *

Chapter Four

**Behind The ****Moonlight**

* * *

Izuna melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke pohon lain dengan cepat. Tujuannya adalah Gunung Jofuku yang terpisah cukup jauh dari kediaman Uchiha tinggal. Dia mendengar rumor ada bunga yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apa saja tumbuh di kaki gunung tersebut. Tidak ada kepastian rumor yang didengarnya terbukti jelas. Namun, Izuna tidak bisa mengabaikan rumor seperti ini. Situasi perang tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda situasi klan membaik dengan absennya sang pemimpin, Madara. Izuna tak bisa membiarkan penglihatan kakak kandungnya terkurung dalam kegelapan lebih lama lagi. Mereka Uchiha adalah klan yang mengandalkan kekuatan _sharingan_. Bunga obat di Gunung Jofuku itu harus dicarinya. Entah benar atau tidak, Izuna harus mendapatkannya demi klan dan kakaknya.

Selagi pikiran masih berada dalam batas harapan dan kebimbangan, tiba-tiba sebuah suara berteriak ke arahnya, "AWAS!"

Telat.

Saat Izuna menoleh ke arah kanan asal teriakan, dia langsung menutup mata secara reflek karena ledakan tak jauh mengenainya. Meski melindungi kepala dengan kedua tangan, Izuna bisa merasakan panas dari ledakan yang perlahan menjauh membuatnya sadar seseorang membawa tubuhnya sehingga Izuna terlindungi dari ledakan bom kertas barusan. Mereka berdua terguling akibat ledakan dan menabrak rawa-rawa dengan posisi Izuna terlindungi.

"Ugh," suara dari si pelindung Izuna itu keluar ketika keduanya terhenti menabrak pohon dan mulai duduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si pelindung itu. Izuna mengambil kunai lalu mengarahkan ke si pelindung yang kini posisinya ia dorong sehingga berada di bawah tubuhnya. "Hei, hei, aku menyelamatkanmu, tena—"

_DHUAR!_

Terdengar ledakan lagi di dekat mereka membuat Izuna merendahkan badan menghindari efek ledakan memposisikan telinga kirinya dekat dengan si pelindung yang berkata, "Cih, belum bisa tenang rupanya."

Izuna merasa kedua tangan si pelindung melingkari punggungnya lalu detik berikutnya tubuh Izunalah yang berada dibawah si pelindung. "Kita bicara nanti, Nona," Izuna melihat mata berwarna _ruby_ itu memandang ke arah ledakan dan suara-suara manusia perlahan mendekat. "Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat."

Tanpa memberi waktu Izuna untuk merespon kalau ia bukan perempuan, si pelindung telah pergi ke arah suara-suara orang yang menyerang bersamaan. Izuna hanya bisa melihat punggung si pelindung yang menggunakan jurus elemen air menghadapi keroyokan penyerangan itu. Si pelindung itu memiliki rambut perak. Dari cara bertarungnya, Izuna tahu pelindung berambut perak itu lebih kuat dari orang yang menyerangnya sekarang. Adik pemimpin klan pengguna jurus api ini menyimpan lagi _kunai_, membalikkan badan untuk segera pergi tapi nyeri di lengan kiri menghentikannya. Ketika ia melihat, ada memar biru membengkak di sana. Izuna menghela nafas lalu menjauh ke tempat aman dibalik satu pohon. Ia duduk memeriksa lengan kirinya. Beberapa waktu berlalu sampai Izuna selesai melakukan pengobatan pertama untuk lengan kiri itu.

"Ternyata kau disini, Nona."

Izuna menoleh ke sebelah dimana pria dengan rambut putih lancip serta bermata _ruby_ memandangnya, "Tadi kan sudah kubilang kita bicara nanti, kasar sekali langsung pergi begitu saja, Nona."

_Set!_

_Kunai_ diarahkan secara melintang ke pria yang dengan mudah menghindar. Izuna tahu pria ini bukan orang biasa karena bisa mendekati dirinya dengan menghilangkan keberadaan. "Oi, oi, tenang dulu," ujar pria berambut perak itu terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," tanggap Izuna tanpa menurunkan kunai yang telah terkunci dalam posisi siap menyerang, "tapi pastikan dulu sebelum kau memanggil orang dengan _Nona_."

"Hm?" Wajah pria itu terkejut, "Kau laki-laki?"

Izuna hanya diam tidak menjawab membiarkan si rambut perak terdengar bercanda namun mengejek baginya, "Dengan wajah seperti itu, kau pasti lebih populer dibanding _kunoichi_."

"Aku tidak punya waktu menanggapimu," Izuna menurunkan _kunai_ lalu berbalik hendak pergi. Si rambut perak menghentikannya, "Tunggu, tunggu, aku belum minta maaf."

Pimpinan sementara Uchiha ini membalikkan badan, "Minta maaf?"

"Ya," pria rambut perak itu mendekati Izuna, "aku yang tadi diincar mereka, jadi selagi melempar senjata tadi kau ikut terkena. Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak masalah."

Lagipula tadi sedikit salah Izuna sendiri yang tidak menyadari sekitarnya. Padahal kalau biasanya ia bisa dengan mudah menghindar jika tak banyak pikiran seperti tadi. Begitu sudah saling berdiri berhadapan, mata _ruby_ si rambut perak tak meninggalkan wajah Izuna. Memperhatikan dengan seksama. Membuat Izuna bertanya, "Apa?"

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahmu itu, tapi dimana ya?"

Izuna menatapnya datar tak berminat. "Nona" dan kalimat barusan menjadi acuan Izuna menyimpulkan dengan tenang, "Tidak ada gunanya merayuku."

"Hah?" Si rambut perak baru mengerti jawaban Izuna setelah mengingat bahwa tadi dia memanggil "nona" dan sekarang mengatakan pernah melihat wajah lawan bicaranya ini. "Bu-bukan! Aku ini sungguh merasa pernah melihatmu."

Mau tak mau ia tersenyum tipis, "Kita sedang dalam perang, mungkin saja klan kita pernah bertemu di medan perang."

Mendapat jawaban postif kalau mereka musuh, si rambut perak tak lagi terlihat santai dan kembali memperhatikan Izuna dengan seksama dari atas sampai bawah. Jika merasa pernah melihat atau sering bertemu di medan perang, si rambut perak memastikan bahwa Izuna kuat karena bertahan. Dan dari musuh-musuh klan si rambut perak, ada yang diperkirakannya sebagai jati diri Izuna. "Pakaian itu," ada satu klan yang memakai pakaian Izuna sekarang, "wajah itu," juga telah diketahui semua bahwa klan Izuna memiliki paras rupawan, "kau…" Ia mulai menebak, "… Uchiha… Madara?"

Izuna pun memperhatikan si rambut perak itu dan menemukan simbol klan sebagai identitas dari mana si pemilik jurus air ini berasal. Tebakan yang tidak terlalu meleset. "Sampai bertemu di perang," tentu saja berbagi darah dengan sang kakak membuat Izuna mewarisi wajah mirip, tapi ini kedua kalinya ia dikira sang kakak oleh, "Senju."

Adik Madara ini menghilang pergi. Selain karena ia hanya bertujuan mencari bunga penyembuh itu, ia tak ada waktu untuk pertarungan satu lawan satu. Terlebih kondisi tangan kirinya tak memungkin bergerak leluasa. Izuna kembali ke perjalanannya menuju Gunung Jofuku. Tapi, belum separuh jalan, pandangan Izuna menggelap dan tubuhnya terasa berat lalu ia hilang kesadaran.

.

Kemampuan indra perasa kembali dirasakannya. Telinga bisa mendengar tetesan air yang menandakan hujan juga percikan api. Terasa kehangatan dari dalam tubuh. Kepala masih terasa berat dan terasa nyeri dari lengan kiri. Nafas yang keluar dari hidung terasa panas. Angin dingin menyambut kesadarannya. Perlahan ia membuka mata. Didapatinya bebatuan di atas memberitahu bahwa ia berada dalam gua. "Kau sadar?" Sebuah suara mendekati dan cahaya dari api unggun menunjukkan sosok yang duduk sementara ia terbaring. Orang yang sama dengan memanggilnya "nona" tadi.

"Kau!" Izuna hendak bangun tapi tubuh tak mengizinkan sehingga ia hanya merintih saat nyeri lengan kirinya terasa kuat. "Tangan kirimu patah, sebaiknya kau jangan bergerak dulu."

Izuna kembali teringat bahwa tadi memar di lengan kirinya seiring dia bergerak semakin nyeri hingga tadi ia hilang kesadaran. Saat hendak bertanya lagi, tangan dingin menyentuh dahi menyingkirkan poni lalu Izuna bisa melihat jelas mata _ruby_ di atasnya karena si rambut perak Senju ini menempelkan dahi padanya dan berkata, "Demammu belum turun." Mengakibatkan wajah Izuna memerah saat bertanya sambil berusaha tenang, "K-Kenapa kau menolongku? Aku musuhmu."

Senju perak itu menjauhkan wajah dan menatap Izuna serius. "Kita tidak sedang dalam medan perang dan kau tadi terluka karena aku. Sewajarnya aku bertanggungjawab 'kan?"

Uchiha satu ini berusaha menutupi kagetnya dengan berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak berhutang apapun padamu."

"Itu memang tujuanku," Senju satu ini setengah tertawa mengerti bahwa mereka impas. "Tapi tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu Uchiha Madara. Kau terlihat lebih muda."

"Karena aku memang lebih muda dari _ani-ue_," koreksi Izuna dengan tenang. Lagi-lagi Senju itu menunjukkan kekagetannya lalu tertawa geli sendiri karena tebakannya tentang Izuna tidak ada yang benar. Pertama ia mengira Izuna perempuan, kedua ia mengira Izuna itu Madara. Merasa pertemuannya dengan Izuna —secara normal tanpa perang— cukup menghibur akibat salah pahamnya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, namamu?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Izuna."

"Aku Tobirama," tangannya mengacak-acak poni Izuna. "Kau… adik Hashirama Senju?"

"Oh? Kau tahu aku?"

Untuk beberapa saat Izuna bertukar pandang dengan Tobirama sebelum berkomentar, "Aku selalu mengira dari nama yang mirip maka wajah adik Hashirama-_san_ akan mirip juga."

"Y-Yah… kami memang hanya mirip nama, tidak seperti kalian bersaudara," Tobirama tersenyum dengan kesal terlihat akan sindiran Izuna barusan. Ingin ia memukul, tapi tidak mungkin dengan kondisi Izuna yang lemah sekarang. Akhirnya Tobirama hanya menghela nafas dan menganjurkan, "Pokoknya kita gencatan senjata dulu. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu sampai kau pulih."

Tahu tak ada jalan lain, Izuna hanya memejamkan mata sebagai tanda setuju. Entah bagaimana ia percaya saja pada ucapan Tobirama yang tidak akan menyerangnya. Tubuhnya sungguh terasa berat ditambah terasa panas dari dalam. Demamnya pastilah sangat tinggi. Izuna tak melihat cahaya matahari dari mulut gua tak jauh dari posisinya. Melainkan cahaya temaram dari bulan. Diperhitungkannya sudah cukup lama ia tak sadarkan diri. Izuna jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, apakah selama itu Tobirama sudah bersama dan merawatnya?

Terasa lagi sentuhan dingin dari tangan Tobirama yang sekarang meletakkan kain basah dikening Izuna. Lagi-lagi Tobirama tampak melihat Izuna dengan tatapan tertarik seperti saat ia merasa pernah bertemu Izuna. Sama seperti sebelumnya, meski dengan nada lebih lemah dan pelan, Izuna bertanya, "Apa lagi?"

"Hmmmmm…." Tobirama masih mengamati, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu seorang Uchiha selain dalam perang jadi tidak menyadari kalau desas-desus para _kunoichi_ benar."

"Apanya?"

"Kalian berwajah tampan," Tobirama mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata jujur. Bersyukurlah Izuna karena sedang demam, rona panas di wajahnya bisa tersamarkan. Selama ini hidup, baru kali ini Izuna bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa seterbuka adik pemimpin Klan Senju ini. Mungkin juga karena zaman peperangan begini, orang sudah melupakan apa yang dinamakan dengan "ekspresi". Bahkan Izuna tidak menahan senyum kecilnya yang membalas bercanda, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan tidak ada gunanya kau merayuku?"

Tobirama tertawa mendengar tanggapan canda dari Izuna. "Hahahahahaha, sayang sekali aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu," balas Tobirama.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang tadi mengatakan 'aku tidak akan "menyerang"mu', Tobirama-_san_?" Suara Izuna mendeklarasikan kemenangannya saat Tobirama tertawa, "Iya, iya. Aku kalah."

Keduanya bertukar kata lagi sampai Izuna tertidur dan Tobirama terjaga dengan secara berkala mengompres Izuna agar demamnya cepat turun.

**to be continued...**

* * *

Makasih sudah mau baca :)

Memang di aslinya sifat Tobirama, Izuna, dan Hashirama masih tidak diketahui jadi aku hanya mengandalkan pengkarakterisasian yang kubaca di _sha no sho_ sama naruto wiki tentang mereka. Diketahui kalau Tobirama memiliki _sense humor _dan Izuna memiliki sifat pencinta damai serta Hashirama memiliki sifat pemikir dan _gentle _(karena _sandaime_ dan _yondaime_ juga _gentle_ jadi kubuat Hashirama sedikit perpaduan dari mereka), jadi yang kubayangkan sih yang seperti ini. Tapi kalau ada saran, kasih tahu ya :)

Ditunggu reviewnya ya~ ^^


	5. With The Moonlight

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC. TobiramaIzuna.

* * *

Chapter Five

**With The ****Moonlight**

* * *

_Tes_...

Tobirama terjaga dari kantuk saat mendengar tetesan embun di dedaunan. Binar kembar _ruby_ mulai terfokus dan mendapati sinar pagi terang masuk ke dalam gua tempat pria Senju ini bermalam. Dia melihat tubuh Uchiha di sampingnya masih tertidur. Tobirama mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dahi si pemilik _sharingan_ lalu sedikit lega karena demam tinggi semalam cukup turun. Dari sudut matanya, terlihat balutan perban dengan kayu penyangga lengan kiri si Uchiha. Pemilik rambut perak ini tahu luka yang disebabkan tak bisa dibiarkan lama. Tapi kalau pagi ini juga diobati oleh ahli, rasanya tidak terlalu terlambat. Tobirama segera duduk, meregangkan badan sebentar, kemudian mengecek berapa senjata yang tersisa dari pengejaran kemarin. 6 _shuriken_ dan 2 _kunai_. Seharusnya cukup kalau hanya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Setelahnya dia kembali menghadap Uchiha yang masih terbaring. Sekali lagi ia tertegun melihat paras Izuna. Sungguh ia takjub menyadari dirinya harus mengakui bahwa penilaian para _kunoichi_ tentang anggota klan Uchiha itu benar. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Tobirama sebelum ia menepuk pelan pipi salah satu petinggi Uchiha ini, "Izuna, Izuna."

Sedikit lemas, Izuna membuka mata. Terlihat lelah, membuat Tobirama bertanya, "Pusing?"

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Nyenyak semalam?" Canda Tobirama sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Ya," nada menyindir sebagai tanggapan canda, "berkat _dengkuran_ seseorang yang bilangnya mau berjaga tanpa tidur. Jadi, _sangat_ nyenyak."

Tobirama tertawa, "Seseorang itu juga manusia yang butuh tidur. Yah, mari kesampingkan masalah kecil."

"_Shinobi_ mana yang bisa-bisanya tidur di depan musuh itu masalah kecil?" Izuna tersenyum kecil. "Dimana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Ada di sini," Tobirama menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menambahkan, "dan kau juga tidur kan?"

Terdesak, Izuna memalingkan muka sehingga Tobirama terkekeh sebelum berkata dengan menghilangkan nada canda tadi, "Demammu sudah turun. Kurasa kau bisa pulang dengan sisa tenagamu yang sekarang. Sebaiknya cepat, karena nyeri di tanganmu tidak akan hilang kalau tidak diobati. Dan saat kita keluar gua ini… "

_Sharingan_ Izuna muncul untuk menerima tekanan membunuh dari mata _ruby_ yang melanjutkan, "Gencatan senjata berakhir."

Melihat mata berwarna merah dengan _tomoe_ melingkari pupil Izuna, Tobirama tersenyum menghilangkan niat membunuh serta mendekati Izuna untuk membantunya duduk, "Salahku memang sudah melibatkanmu sampai terluka. Aku memang tidak menyembuhkanmu, tapi aku memberi pertolongan pertama. Kita _impas_."

Izuna menyadari tekanan dalam kata itu. Ia sangat tahu bahwa mereka berdua dalam kedua klan yang bermusuhan dan tidak hanya Tobirama, Izuna sendiri juga tidak ingin ada hutang budi terhadap lawan. Kalimat Tobirama barusan sebagai pengingat mengapa gencatan senjata mereka bisa berlangsung semalam serta untuk ke depannya agar tidak diungkit sebagai upaya menagih hutang saat berperang sekaligus menanyakan kesediaan Izuna akan status luka lengan kirinya. "Ya," ucap Izuna dengan tenang.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

Hanya dengan gerakan berdiri dari Izuna, Tobirama menganggap itu jawaban pertanyaannya. Mereka berjalan mendekati mulut gua. Tobirama menghentikan langkah diikuti Izuna sebelum berkata, "Pergilah duluan. Aku akan menunggu satu menit sampai aku tidak lagi merasakan kehadiranmu."

Seketika Izuna menatap tajam Tobirama. Begitu mereka keluar dari gua ini mereka kembali menjadi Senju dan Uchiha. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bisa saja —meski secara individu seperti ini— keduanya beradu senjata. Jika keluar bersamaan dan saling menyerang, Tobirama berkemungkinan menang karena Izuna sedang cedera. Mempersilakan salah satu keluar duluan bisa menjadi kesempatan menyerang duluan dan berpeluang menang. Dan Izunalah yang diperkenankan keluar duluan, berarti Tobirama memberi kesempatan Izuna menyiapkan jebakan atau serangan dadakan. Tapi, belum tentu Izuna menang karena kekurangannya sekarang. Dengan kata lain, Tobirama yakin apapun yang dilakukan Izuna tak akan mempengaruhi hasil jika mereka adu senjata.

"Kau… meremehkanku."

"Tidak, tidak. Sama sekali tidak," Tobirama menggeleng tenang. " Hanya… sisa tanggung jawabku saja."

Jika menuruti emosi, mereka sudah beradu _kunai_. Tapi, Izuna tahu itu tidak penting sekarang. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting untuk kakaknya dan sudah tertunda semalam karena demam. Tak ada waktu terbuang percuma di sini. Apapun tidak masalah yang penting dia bisa cepat meneruskan pencarian. Untuk sekarang, ditelannya saja —entah kebaikan atau sindirian— tawaran Tobirama. Dia maju ke mulut gua namun terhenti lagi oleh Tobirama yang bertanya, "Izuna, apa kau tahu masalah lebih besar daripada tertidur di depan musuh?"

Izuna melirik sebagai jawaban. Ia mendapati senyuman Tobirama disertai jawaban, "Jatuh cinta dengan musuh."

.

.

Menerima tawaran adik Hashirama, Izuna sudah melesat jauh dari gua dalam hitungan menit. Namun, tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Tobirama, adik Madara ini bukan kembali ke kediaman Uchiha tapi ke arah berbeda menuju tempat semula alasan kepergiannya kemarin. Gunung Jofuku. Sambil mengabaikan nyeri lengan kiri, ia tetap berlari lurus ke arah gunung tersebut. Hujan semalam menyebabkan tanah lembab serta genangan air di jalanan. Izuna menginjak genangan air tersebut. Pandangannya menyipit. Merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kewaspadaannya meningkat ketika menginjak lagi genangan air berikutnya. Masih dalam kondisi berlari tanpa niat berhenti, jemari kanan Izuna siap melempar _shuriken_ saat terdengar, "Aw!" dari genangan air ketiga yang diinjak.

Muncul sosok manusia dari dalam genangan yang diinjak Izuna barusan. Ia berkata, "Izuna! Kau tiga kali menginjakku!"

"Dan kau tiga kali mengikutiku," _shuriken_ terarah ke sosok dari genangan air tadi yang menangkis dengan pedang pendek, "Tobirama-_san_."

"Yah, aku ada ala—"

_Trang!_

Izuna maju menyerang dengan _kunai_, "Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati rumah Uchiha."

"Bukannya ini arah yang berbeda?" Tobirama menunjukkan senyum sinis. Izuna menendang kaki Tobirama namun dihindari dengan melompat lalu keduanya menjauh dan saling bertatapan. Izuna mencoba menerka maksud Tobirama. Jika dia tahu arah yang dituju Izuna bukanlah kediaman Uchiha, berarti hanya satu alasannya diikuti. Mata hitam Izuna berubah menjadi _sharingan_. "Tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak mau bertarung."

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Izuna tidak menurukan kesiapan menyerang.

Tobirama menghela nafas, "Lengan kirimu itu harus diobati secepatnya. Aku mengikutimu hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak diserang musuh-musuhmu yang lain sampai kau kembali ke Uchiha."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang gencatan senjata sudah berakhir?"

Senju dengan rambut perak itu diam sesaat lalu memalingkan wajah, "Apa boleh buat 'kan? Aku kepikiran. Lagipula kau Uchiha dan adik Madara. Siapa yang tidak berniat membunuhmu kalau mereka melihatmu sendirian?"

"Itu berlaku untukmu juga, seorang Senju dan adik Hashirama-_san_."

Tobirama berkata dengan nada bangga, "Tapi aku tidak terluka sehabis dikeroyok kemarin. Tidak seperti seseorang."

_SET!_

Ujung _kunai_ menggores luka di pipi Tobirama. Begitu cepatnya lemparan Izuna sehingga Tobirama tidak sempat menghindar. Tatapan sharingan Izuna dengan niat membunuh cukup membuat Tobirama berkeringat sekalipun tidak diserang _genjutsu_ apapun. Tobirama mengeratkan kepalan tangan sambil tersenyum kesal menyembunyikan rasa gentar yang dirasakannya sesaat tadi. Sebenarnya Senju satu ini tahu ia tak perlu mengawal Izuna karena bagaimanapun Izuna itu Uchiha. Sekalipun tangan terluka, selama penglihatannya tak bermasalah, Izuna masih bisa menang. Tapi, meski sudah yakin begitu, Tobirama tetap saja kepikiran. Ia pun mengklarifikasikan maksudnya mengikuti Izuna, "Po-pokoknya aku tidak akan pergi sampai tanganmu diobati _iryo-nin_."

Izuna tidak merasakan niat membunuh ataupun bertarung dari Tobirama sehingga ia mengembalikan kembali permata hitam untuk menghilangkan _sharingan_-nya. Dia mengerti maksud Tobirama dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda Tobirama akan mendengarkan perkataannya untuk dibiarkan sendiri. "Kau sudah melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kita sudah impas. Ini bukan lagi kewajibanmu padaku."

"Aku hanya akan bersembunyi di balik air dan akan muncul kalau musuh menyerangmu. Itu saja. Lagipula _sharingan_-mu bisa kau gunakan kalau ternyata aku menyerangmu 'kan?" Keduanya tahu sistem cara melawan pengguna _genjutsu_. Jika dua orang, maka yang satunya bisa membantu menyadarkan dari ilusi. Tapi jika sendirian, sudah pasti termakan ilusi. Seperti sekarang Tobirama menawarkan posisi lemahnya akan _genjutsu_ hanya untuk dibiarkan menemani Izuna sampai ke tempat Uchiha.

"Aku tak bisa kembali sekarang."

"Misikah?" Tobirama mengangguk-ngangguk tanpa jawaban Izuna. "Sudah kuduga. Aku tidak akan bertanya misimu itu apa dan tidak akan mengganggu atau membantumu kecuali kau diserang. Bukan pilihan buruk 'kan?"

.

.

Sungguh. Waktu sudah terbuang banyak sejak Izuna beradu argumentasi dengan Tobirama. Dikatakan "terbuang" karena hasil argumentasi tersebut selalu berakhir dengan dirinya mengikuti apa yang sudah diputuskan Tobirama. Izuna menghela nafas sendiri. Heran kenapa dirinya tak bisa menolak ataupun kenapa Tobirama bersikeras menyuruhnya tangannya disembuhkan. Kalaupun terlambat disembuhkan, bukankah justru itu keuntungan bagi Klan Senju? Hutangkah? Tapi sebagai musuh, seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu memusingkan perihal hutang budi kecil begini. Apalagi di tengah perang. Izuna tak mau memikirkan lebih dari ini karena bisa semakin membuang waktunya. Sekarang ia harus fokus untuk menemukan bunga di gunung ini.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat tujuan Izuna. Gunung Jofuku. Sejak memulai pencarian bersama, Tobirama menepati janjinya dengan tidak menganggu Izuna dalam menjalankan misi. Bahkan dia tidak bertanya kemana mereka supaya tidak memecahkan konsentrasi Izuna yang tampak mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah seolah mencari sesuatu. Berlari di kaki gunung dengan melihat ke arah manapun, Izuna masih tidak menangkap sekelebat warna pelangi sedikitpun di atas tanah.

Tidak ada informasi apapun memang tentang bunga penyembuh yang dicarinya ini sehingga tidak ada jalan selain mencari dengan matanya sendiri. Setiap sudut pohon, rawa, tanah, rumput, dan sungai ditelusuri. Keringat sudah membasahi Izuna, menandakan tubuhnya telah sampai pada batas ketahanan. Melihat itu, Tobirama yang mengikuti dari tadi jadi tidak sabar. Ia tidak mau menganggu tapi berlari tanpa tentu arah dan tanpa istirahat —buatnya tak masalah— membuatnya yakin bagi Izuna tentu cukup berat dengan kondisi sekarang.

"Izuna, istirahat sebentar. Tubuhmu tidak akan tahan." Saran Tobirama menekankan kata-katanya dengan serius.

Hanya jawaban singkat terdengar tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, "Tidak ada waktu."

Dalam diam Tobirama mencoba memikirkan lagi apa yang menjadi misi Izuna. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda misi Izuna ini berhubungan dengan seseorang. Bertemu atau negoisasi dengan seseorang. Jika bukan orang, berarti informasi atau sesuatu yang dicari. Gunung Jofuku. Tobirama memutar otaknya memikirkan apa yang membuat orang ke gunung ini. Rasanya ada yang pernah didengarnya.

"Gunung Jofuku…" Tobirama teringat sesuatu akan gunung ini, "Kau, apa kau mencari Bunga 7 warna Jofuku?"

Meski masih berlari, Izuna menoleh ke Tobirama dan tersenyum, "Hebat juga, Adik Hashirama Senju."

"Aku lebih suka namaku dibanding sebutan itu," Tobirama sedikit kesal tapi dengan ini ia tahu tujuan Izuna. "Aku tidak tahu kau menginginkan bunga itu untuk tanganmu atau apa, tapi itu bunga langka yang bisa menyembuhkan berbagai jenis penyakit."

Melihat Izuna tersenyum tidak menanggapi, Tobirama menambahkan, "Kau tahu kenapa bunga itu langka nyaris terdengar seperti legenda?"

Ini berhasil membuat Izuna menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

"Bunga itu hanya berbunga di gunung ini setiap 7 tahun sekali."

**to be continued...**

* * *

Makasih sudah mau baca :)

Bunga dan Gunung Jofuku muncul di episode 185, tapi keterangan yang tentang bunga ini mekar 7 tahun sekali itu cuma kutambahin doang sih xp  
Sebenernya gak ada keterangan pasti sih bahwa semua keturunan Uchiha itu cakep tapi aku sih ngesimpulinnya aja gitu dari ngeliat Madara-Izuna-Itachi-Sasuke, Mikoto sendiri cantik, jadi yah sekiranya kayaknya cakep-cakep XP

Kalo ada yang mau disampaikan, silahkan ^^


End file.
